Betrayed
by DaughterHunterofPoseidon
Summary: Jason Grace was jealous of Percy Jackson. So he takes steps to make sure that he would become the leader of Argo 2 . ( This is going to turn out as a Chaos story and please give this a try ! )


**POV: 3rd Person**

It was official.

Jason Grace hated Percy Jackson's guts.

Jason didn't know when he started to hate Percy, but he just came to that realisation one day. He hates the way that Percy smiles and always comes out with corny jokes, or takes charge in situations and gives orders to everyone. He hates the way everybody looks to Percy when they have a problem.

He wanted to be The Leader - the one who everyone goes to when they have problems, the one that everyone looks up to.

So he can't really say, that he was sad, when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. He felt a burst of happiness and maybe a tiny little twinge of guilt. And then he officially began his quest to take Percy's place at the head of the crew.

He did the things that Percy usually did, called meetings, discussed strategies, sparred togther and other great stuff. He distracted others from their discussions on how to save Percy and Annabeth, by summoning his dark power at the right time. He began to notice that everyone was now looking to him.

Jason liked it , and did not want it to end. He frowned and did his best to interrupt the Percabeth discussions. And in his free time, he searched for corny jokes to tell on his monster free iPhone.

He was even desperate enough to call the number of a Pizza Hut outlet to interrupt a Percabeth discussion.

Jason knew that this unusual bout of luck would end some day and so he began to devise plans to turn everyone against Percabeth. He knew that they could win this fight against Gaia, even without _Percabeth's help.  
_

He made fake diaries and put it in Percabeth's rooms. He knew that he had to work fast and turn everyone against them.

 **\- Time skip -**

Jason took a deep breath and called a meeting. It was time to put his first plan into action.

Everyone came in rubbing their eyes and yawning. Leo came in from the engine room and looked at Jason expectantly.

Jason calmed himself down and cleared his throat.

' I think that we should talk about Percy and Annabeth. We should arrive at the Doors of Death soon and we should make some preparations for their return. Piper and Hazel, do you guys mind fixing up their rooms? ' Jason said.

Hazel and Piper looked at him weirdly . The Seven usually kept to their own cabins in the ship. They just stood there looking at him as if expecting him to correct his words. After three awkward seconds of just staring at each other, Hazel and Piper shared a glance, shrugged their shoulders and headed to Percabeth's rooms.

Jason smiled and rubbed his hands in anticipation.

AN: (I know it sounds very cliché , but guys, stick with me!)

He wanted to jump up and shout to the world about his ingenious plan.

He looked at Leo and Frank, looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at them as if to say meeting's over.

He returned to his cabin, sat at his desk and waited in anticipation.

 **\- Time skip -  
**

He looked at Piper expectantly, as she walked in the room. Piper was hesitating as if she was hiding something. He looked at her and patted the space beside him on his seat. She sat down and held something out from behind her back.

'This was open and lying on Annabeth's desk. He took it from her and hid a smile behind the book.

He pretended to skim through it and carefully let a mask of depression slip over his face. Of course , he had no need to read the pages as he already knew them by heart.

Clearing his throat as if he were upset, he stood up and walked to the mess hall where Leo and Frank were hanging out. He stood at the entrance and watched as Leo and Frank talked about the Chinese handcuffs that had happened what seems like a century ago.

He looked on for one more minute and walked into the room, masking his face into a face of depression. Leo saw him and immediately stood up and rushed over to him.

'Wassup,bro? Got a fight with Beauty Queen? ' Leo asked with a carefree expression on his face.

Jason shook his head and threw the diary on the sofa. Leo frowned at him and groaned. 'Man! You really forgot that I had dyslexia ?'

Frank then shook his head and picked up the boom for the sofa . He skimmed through, his expression changing from happy immediately to angry , annoyed or maybe betrayed.

Leo frowned again and then he looked from Jason to Frank, as if expecting one of them to read the book to him. When no one got up, he frowned and then summoned Buford and then asked him to read it.

Buford's voice came on through the speaker .

' Today is another day on the stupid Argo 2 again! Our goddess Gaia , told us to fall into Tartarus to meet her husband and take the weapons necessary for killing the gods! I can't believe it, and then Hazel, Piper and the others are just so stupid! I can't believe that the gods are stupid enough to believe that someone would refuse immortality, like seriously? That's cuz I am already immortal. I am the loyal servant of Gaia, and I would never serve the puny gods, and befriend those idiots on the Argo2 .

Everyone was looking at Buford who was reading the diary aloud.

Everyone's expressions varied from surprised to betrayed.

Jason was inwardly shouting with glee as his plan seem to work. The silence ensued for two minutes until Hazel's muffled sobbing sounded from the mess hall. They stayed in that silence with only occasional sobs and sniffles.

Jason broke the silence and said ' I guess we have to tell the gods . ' He hesitated again as if he were upset.

Hazel glared at him with her puffy red eyes and sniffles and then broke down again, hiding her face in Frank's shoulders and Jason stifled a groan of frustration . Gods ! How long do they have to cry ?

Piper looked at him and pulled him aside to whisper to him. Jason, I know you are upset, ' _Yeah, right ._ An inner voice inside him sounded . ' But you should really give the others a chance to calm down and think about this whole situation first, don't you think so ? Everything just happened so fast and …' Her voice cracked and tears pooled in her eyes . Jason softened a bit and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and comforted her as she broke down completely . Jason felt bad at seeing his girlfriend breaking down and for a minute , just a tiny teensy one minute, mind you, he almost wanted to tell him that it was all a joke, and that she didn't have to worry about it anymore. But he did not give in to the brief desire.

Jason and Piper just stood there for a few minutes in companionable silence before Piper pulled out of his embrace and took his hand . He looked at her and a kind of conversation passed through them in that moment . They stepped through the doorway in a kind of unexplainable sync and Jason looked at the room of depressed faces that looked back up at them .

He cleared his throat and began his speech.

'I know that all of you guys are depressed , but thenI am pretty sure that how we are acting now is exactly how they wanted us to be. Guys, we have to stay strong and stick together an defeat the challenges that await ahead of us. Right guys ? ' Leo looked at him and yelled ' the argotwoians! ' Jason smiled at Leo 's new made up word and stuck his fist in the air 'the argotwoians!'

Hazel managed a small smile and whispered ' the argotwoians ! '

Jason smiled at Hazel and gave her a small hug . Leo looked at the two and yelled 'Group hug! ' Leo leaped onto Jason and the others came over and formed their group hug . Jason smiled at everyone and said ' From then onwards, we will stick together and defeat our Grandma ! '

Percy POV

Percy looked at Annabeth as we struggled along the cliff. She looked radiant and beautiful.

Annabeth saw Percy looking at her and gave Percy a slight smirk . 'Come on, Seaweed Brain , we're almost there . ' Percy gave her another lopsided grin as they followed Bob across the cliff. Bob stopped suddenly and Annabeth loosed her footing and almost fell down the cliff. Percy grabbed her by her sleeve and saved her from her death. Annabeth brushed dust off her knees and managed a small smile at Percy . 'Thanks , Seaweed Brain.'

Percy smiled and looked at whatever had made Bob stop so suddenly . He frowned as he saw nothing in front of him. 'Bob? Is there anything wrong? ' Bob frowned as he put a finger to his lips, silencing them. Bob suddenly opened his silver eyes and started to glow. Knowing what Bob was about to do , Percy grabbed Annabeth and turned them away just in time when Bob revealed his true form. When the light dimmed, Percy turned and saw nothing in front of them. Percy looked around them frantically , calling 'Bob?Where are you ? '

Annabeth covered his mouth and looked around, whispering in Percy's ear ' Somethings wrong , I think Bob abandoned us.'

Percy looked at Annabeth and shook his head and mouthed ' No, he won't ' Annabeth looked at Percy with sad eyes and waited for him to acknowledge the truth .

Percy stood up straighter and looked around him, as if looking for more evidence that Bob did not leave them. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him as he felt the waterworks building up in him.

They stood there for a few moments , Percy feeling better in Annabeth's embrace. Percy took Annabeth's hand and they walked in the direction that they were originally headed to, and they continued their journey to the doors of death .

Time skip

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the doors of death, but to their surprise, there were no monsters in front of the doors of death. Percy took Riptide and threw it like a frisbee, but the blade met no resistance . Percy stepped forward tentatively , keeping his eye on their surroundings, ready to protect Annabeth if the need comes. Annabeth did the same , protecting each other's death .

After a million careful steps , they reached the doors of death which were chained with a black chain . Percy looked at the chains curiously as Annabeth studied the chains carefully.

'Percy, these are the chains of darkness. Only a blade of the light can break this . ' Annabeth concluded .

Percy looked at her ' A blade of light ? ' He looked at her and she groaned ' Percy ! I didn't mean it literally ! Riptide! '

Percy nodded his head and then slashed at the chains with Riptide. The chains came apart like butter and the Doors shuddered under the the release of the pressure and they sprang apart . Percy practically ran into the lift, pulling Annabeth with him. Annabeth frowned and groaned at Percy's antics . Annabeth looked at Percy and told him. 'Percy, this is serious. We need something to hold the button for twelve minutes and I think that Hazel and the others would be on the other side holding the button for twelve minutes too. '

Percy took out a roll of duct tape from his pocket and grinned. Annabeth looked at him and he explained while taping the button tight . ' Originally, I was planning to prank Leo. But anyways, it came into handy! '

After making sure that the button would be tight , Percy and Annabeth went into the lift, looking at their surroundings as they hold the doors close tight.

They pushed against the door with all of their might and hold it tight. Annabeth looked at her watch and counted for the extra long twelve minutes to end .

Annabeth counted down the last seconds and was surprised when the doors did not open . She signalled for Percy to slowly let go of the doors. And was ready to step out in a room with her friends but all they saw was a black void of space that seemed to stretch out before them. Before they even figured out what was happening, they were sucked into the black oblivion.

 _How was that? I want this story to turn out as a chaos story, but then I will add my own twists to it, please leave your comments below, thanks_

 _P.S . I know that I made Percabeth seem too relax in Tartarus, but I have my reasons *winks *_


End file.
